


Spiderman for A Day

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Favors, Fluff, Freak out, Hero AU, Heroes, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Suit Kink, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love, dream come true, fanboy dreams, marvel AU, perfect boyfriends, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman daniel, super hero AU, upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Spiderman appears in an apartment, reveals his true identity, and sincerely asks an fanboy he knows of for a huge favor. He's going to be getting married to Mary Jane and wants it to go without a hitch. In order to do that, he needs someone to act as him for a day and distract any evil lingering around. Daniel is tired of his life as an idol and super stoked that he gets to be his role model for a day, webbing powers included. His serious, live-in photographer boyfriend becomes his Mary J-Ong. Though Seongwoo's isn't all that happy with it. In fact, he thinks Daniel has gone bonkers.This is a story of Daniel's eventful day as a hero, his dream come true. And of Seongwoo's experience with the supernatural and having to wait at home, worried his man will come back in one piece.
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Spiderman for A Day

“Daniel, wake up! You have to go the gym and work on finding your buried six-pack, remember? Your music video is supposed to have a shirtless scene. You don’t want to be like a Jigglypuff!”

“Uh, what’s wrong with smaller packs…can’t we think one packs are sexy? I want to eat what I want, sleep all day. It’s so rare to get a day off too. I don’t wanna…” The massive lump of blankets containing a burrowed, sexy yet somehow also cute, dashingly handsome singer whined.

Daniel’s serious, stunning photographer boyfriend that he was living with and sometimes acted as his mother or manager when it was necessary drummed his hands over his ample, defenseless bottom.

“Get up, get up, get up! One pack isn’t attractive to anyone, out of the question! If you need extra motivation, then do it for me. I miss your to-die-for washboard abs too. If I saw them again, I’d probably jump you and go wild, drooling all over the place.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get up soon. Stop pestering me,” Daniel grumbled, peeking over the edge of the blanket, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

Seeing his prettily handsome, flawless boyfriend who looked like he just jumped out of a catalogue selling fancy pajamas improved his nasty mood. That’s all it took; Seongwoo was his vitamin, his morning coffee, the thing that made him instantly smile and heart flutter with excitement. That was the reason the older man was allowed by the company to live in his apartment without paying for rent.

Daniel preferred Seongwoo used his own money for his hobby instead, preparing photos for exhibitions as he attempted to catch a break as a famous photographer. Though he was more famous for his past times in front of the camera than behind it. He had enough money to take care of them both; a surplus of it even. Seongwoo was a bit stingy with how he spent it but he’d long since given up on trying to stop Daniel from spoiling him. Now he seemed to love it, getting all these high fashion gifts that he adored but didn’t dare buy on his own.

For Daniel, he felt spoiled simply being allowed to see Seongwoo once a day and sleep in the same bed. Moments like this were precious ones that he lived for. His job was extraneously grueling and he disliked mostly everything besides being on stage or seeing his fans. He wouldn’t quit it though because they were allowed to live this comfortable and happily. Plus, he was still young and in the midst of his golden period in the industry.

It was great seeing Seongwoo putting his all into what he loved and chasing his dream, thanks to not having to worry about modeling jobs to pay his school loans and other bills. In the past he’d been so swamped with part time jobs and Daniel with his debut preparation, they went several days without seeing each other and it had been pure torture. Since he was the world’s biggest Seongwoo pabo, being separated for a long time made him feel as if he might as well have died.

“If you give me a morning kiss, I’ll consider it.”

Seongwoo crawled towards the top of the bed, scrunching up his perfectly rounded, extremely boop-able button nose as if he wasn’t going to comply. This ritual was their norm though. The overgrown child Daniel would only get up after several minutes of nagging, repeatedly begging for five more minutes of rest time, and the more mature, rather wifely/motherly like Seongwoo offering hugs or kisses as the final bait. Whatever day of the week it was, that was the couple’s routine.

“Your breath smells though, you bratty puppy.”

“Well, you don’t exactly smell like roses after waking up either. Stingy kitty.”

“Touché. Maybe it’s time to change to stronger toothpaste.”

Seongwoo chuckled as he lowered himself as if performing a push-up, gently pressing his lips to Daniel’s puckered ones as he waited patiently, only head and fingertips poking out from under the blankets. When Seongwoo attempted to pull away, Daniel grabbed his collar and yanked him back down, stealing several more firm, steamier kisses. Seongwoo jerked away and climbed off the bed, wiping his swollen, wet, reddened mouth and huffing.

“It’s too early for that. I’m going to shower now. You better not be laying in bed when I get back.”

“Or what?” Daniel smirked with his hands crossed behind his head, proud to see how he’d affected his boyfriend in such a short time.

Seongwoo liked to act as if he were pure and prudish but, in reality, kissed in the right ways he became a sensual wild cat. He was tempted to follow him into the shower and torture him further. A few kitten scratches weren’t a big deal, as long as they weren’t in visible places. Actually, it made things hotter most of the time.

The elder threatened, jabbing a finger at him and attempting to appear fierce but he was too pretty for it to be effective. “Or else. Period.”

Daniel laughed, gazing after him fondly as Seongwoo undressed and grabbed a towel, wolfish eyes lingering on his favorite, most shapely parts. He slung the towel over his shoulder, brushing his firm chest that were now large enough from the last year of frequently gym going to fill a b-cup bra. Daniel’s eyes shifted there, his fingers itching to squeeze them again. Last night he probably did it a hundred times but somehow it still wasn’t enough. Broad shoulders, toned stomach, firm, protruding pecks—this new improved version of Seongwoo was extra irresistible and took some time to get used to.

“Yah, if you have enough energy to want to do that first thing after last night’s long fiascos, then you definitely have enough to get out of bed. Stop being a nasty pervert!” Seongwoo scolded, swatting his thigh, alarmingly close to the tent that had appeared in the blankets a bit more north.

“Alright, alright. Just go. I’ll be a good boy,” Daniel promised, rolling over and protecting his treasures just in case.

He intended to use them for various wickedly pleasureful purposes for many more years to come with his irresistible, kinky lover, after all. Though he knew how much it hurt, Seongwoo wouldn’t hesitate to whack him there directly if he got annoyed enough.

The sound of running water and his boyfriend singing were pleasant but still Daniel couldn’t fully get rid of his grumpy mood. It was as if he’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. Well, his mood would have been worse if he’d rolled off of it or if Seongwoo kicked him as a punishment for his tossing and turning, snoring, teeth grinding and sleep talking. He wasn’t aware that he did any of those things but apparently he was the worst sort of partner to share a room with. Seongwoo sometimes slept with noise-cancelling ear plugs in or moved to the couch when he refused to be still in the middle of the night.

“Why can’t life just be like a movie? In there, the job part only takes up about 20% of the people’s lives. Mine is more like 85%. Even on my rest days, I have to do something job related. My life is pitiful. I should have chosen another career path. Just a regular job with a decent salary and designated days off. Less responsibilities and ridiculous back-to-back schedules that go past midnight.”

He was grumbling to himself as he took off his sweats and tank-top. He preferred to sleep without much on because his body contained a natural furnace, but Seongwoo said that he’d press his sticky body all over him which he didn’t like. Obviously, unless they were doing a special sort of fun exercise together that made them _both_ sweaty and sticky.

“Hey, dude. Can you do me a huge favor?”

Daniel lifted his head when he heard a soft thump and a man’s voice. A strangely familiar voice. He was a huge fan and he’d appeared on TV several times since he was a world-famous hero, one of the only ones that wasn’t squeamish about public speaking or interviews. It belonged to Spiderman, his favorite superhero since he was a child, who was there in their apartment in the flesh. Well, he hid his identity so there was only a red and blue suit without any of his skin showing.

“Woah…You’re seriously handsome…” Daniel muttered in shock, frozen stiff and gaping as the suited hero hanging outside their open window pulled off the cloth on his head, revealing the face of a young, good looking man.

He’d never seen Spiderman or known exactly what his age would be, but he’d expected someone much older, roughly masculine instead of a pretty boy who didn’t look more than thirty.

Spiderman laughed and smiled crookedly, looking like a total movie star as he swiped back his brown hair. “Thanks. I don’t get to hear that much. You’re handsome too. I’m in a hurry, so I hope that you can help me. I read a letter you sent one time. You’re my biggest fan, right? Yeah, it seems so…”

Daniel sheepishly scratched his head when Spiderman spotted his shelf of Marvel memorabilia, much of it related to him.

“Yeah, possibly. I’ve been a fan since the beginning…”

“Really? That’s interesting. I think we’re about the same age it seems, so I guess back since we were middle schoolers then. Thanks for your unwavering years of support. Say…Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a hero for a day?”

“Yeah, sure. Who hasn’t?”

“Today’s your lucky day then. That’s exactly what I need. Today is my wedding day. I promised MJ no trouble on our big day. I just need you to pose as me for the day. I’ll give you my suit. Think you can do it? If something happens, she’s gonna kill me. You’re in love also, so you have an idea, I’m sure. You don’t want to disappoint them on a special occasion.”

Daniel nodded, knowing what he meant. MJ meant Mary Jane, his serious, long-term girlfriend, used to be the best friend he crushed on secretly. So, they were planning on tying the knot. That was good for them. It was a long time coming and many fans wondered when it was finally going to happen considering they had known each other over two decades.

“I wouldn’t want anything to ruin your special day, for sure. Whatever I can do to help. It’s the least citizens can do for all the good deeds you perform over the world. Do I just need to wear the suit?”

Spiderman shook his head, precariously balancing on the thin windowsill with the grace of a cat. How he made that look effortless Daniel had no idea. He wasn’t super small or slender even. He was tall, lean but muscular, with shoulders almost as wide as his own. Daniel also was known for his terrific balance, but he doubted that he could stably perch on a window of a building some ten stories up like a bird.

“Hey, it’s a rare opportunity. If you’re going to experience the hero life for one day, might as well go all the way. Go big or go home, as the Americans say. I’ll give you temporary control of a smaller dose of my powers too. Go out and explore. Try them out. Whatever you saw in movies you want to try. Knock yourself out with a fan’s dream come true.”

“Er, that would be amazing but…how is that even possible? By the way, I hate spiders so…”

Daniel was too shocked by the events occurring that he didn’t object as Spiderman removed his suit and transferred his powers by injecting some sort of strange purple mystery liquid into his wrist with a little shot. Underneath his suit he was wearing a tuxedo. That explained why he was sweating and also confirmed that his story was believable.

“I’ve got to go get hitched to my lovely lady luck now. Wish you the best. Don’t be shy; escape and have fun with those temporary powers. If there’s any issues with villains, just jump or swing out of the way. I’m not expecting you to engage in any fights. I’ll clean up all the crap again starting from tomorrow. Just wanna be off duty for one day. Peace.”

Spiderman saluted him and then coolly jumped off the sill. Daniel gasped and thrusted out his head, afraid he would get hurt without his powers. It seemed he still had them though. He was crawling along the building, magically able to stick to the wall with his fingers and feet like spiders do. That was one of his incredible superpowers.

Daniel plopped back on the bed, simply staring at the open window with the flapping curtains with starry eyes and a gaping mouth.

“Woah…is what just happened real life…a day as Spiderman…”

“Who were you on the phone with? I heard you talking, unless it was to yourself again…What the hell happened here? Did we get robbed by Spiderman? Or a cosplayer fake? Hey, Daniel, speak up! What’s missing? Why are you dressed like that? As I recall, we lent your costume out and haven’t gotten it back yet…”

When Seongwoo came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Daniel was standing in the center of the room looking at his palms with wonder, all but his head covering in a tight blue and red one-piece that looked just like Spiderman’s, but the newer version he was last wearing on some news interview after defeating some mechanical octopus villain. The windows were still wide open with the curtains blowing gently in the wind. In a panic, he looked around but didn’t see anything missing or out of order.

“I don’t know either…”

This was the only response that Daniel gave after almost a minute of silence and staring at his hands with a strange, dumbfounded expression. Seongwoo sighed, putting his hands on his slim, shapely waist.

“How could you not know? Were you unconscious as someone came in through the window and shoved you in a spandex suit? There wasn’t any reason? You didn’t see who it was? Or is this some sort of act you’re putting on? Because it’s not funny in the slightest, Kang Daniel. You know how I don’t appreciate your most childish pranks. And it’s not getting you out of going to the gym either if that’s what you’re scheming.”

Daniel wasn’t listening to any of his irritated nagging. Instead he was focusing on the strange tingly sensations occurring in his wrists, as if there was something squirming under the surface of his skin. He moved his middle fingers to press into the center of his palm, aiming at something curiously. Seongwoo didn’t see him shoot out a white string, sticking to the sofa arm. He tugged on it, amazed that it was incredibly solid and strong, enough to slide the sofa over.

“Great. My boyfriend is so obsessed with Marvel that he’s become a cosplaying, party string flinging freak. Unless…maybe I’m stuck in a dream? I could be influenced by Daniel’s obsession. That’s why none of this makes sense. Oh, that’s it! I bet this thing is possessed by some demon. It’s haunting our dreams. Be gone, you evil thing! Leave us alone!”

The rubber Spiderman doll that acted as a nightlight because Daniel was slightly afraid of the dark still went flying out of the open window. Daniel turned with his arm straight out in front of him, shooting a stringy strip of webbing from his wrist. Then, he grabbed a part of the string and tugged once the movement slowed. Luckily, his precious night light bounced back into the room, straight into his hand like it had just gone bungee jumping. The string was stuck to the figure’s round head, looking incredibly realistic, like Spiderman’s webbing powers worked.

“What…did you…how did you…oh my god, I’m involved in the supernatural…”

Daniel looked up with a smug smile, then pointed his arm in Seongwoo’s direction. A flash moment after pressing his fingers into his palm, his gasping, horrified boyfriend was in his arms. He’d made a webbing lasso wrap around his tiny waist and drug him effortlessly to his side. Daniel found it was simple to work as long as he concentrated and visualized and kept his movements delicate, not too powerful. It felt as if the web was an extended limb he could vaguely control.

“It’s not a dream, baby. You’re going to be a superhero’s boyfriend for a day. You’re going to be my Mary Jane.”

Seongwoo blinked and leaned back, pressing on his chest as Daniel hovered over him. They dipped backwards, Daniel attempting to plant a kiss on Seongwoo’s clamped mouth.

_If this isn’t a dream, then it seems my boyfriend has gone psycho. I need to get out of here pronto. He’s too strong though. Damn muscles galore like an Iron Man suit. How can I escape?_

Seongwoo reached out for the nearest object, swinging it as soon as his hand got a decent grip. He didn’t realize that he’d grabbed the lamp from the bedside table until he’d slammed it in the back of Daniel’s skull. Then, the man toppled over onto the bed, lying sprawled with his legs dangling off the edge, completely still with his eyes closed. After the initial contact of pottery to skin, Seongwoo bolted for the door, the natural survival instinct causing him to only think of his own safety. When he saw that Daniel wasn’t moving though, he panicked for a different reason.

“What do I do if he’s dead? Did I just become a murderer? What about my exhibition if I end up in jail? It will never happen. I won’t become a famous photographer. Instead, I’ll be someone’s bitch and probably sexed until I die because I’m so pretty. Daniel, don’t die! I’m sorry that you became a freak because of your obsessive fanboying but don’t die, alright? I was thinking too rashly. I shouldn’t have hit you there. Wake up at least! Breathe! Daniel!”

Seongwoo knelt on the bed, shaking the unconscious figure and putting his ear to his nose to see if he was breathing or not. This whole situation would be comical to anyone else, he realized. It really seemed like something out of a science fiction movie. To the person experiencing it and not having a single clue what in the hell was going on, messing up his perfect life suddenly, it was not the least bit amusing. It was frustrating, terrifying, and made him burst into tears thinking that he’d killed his boyfriend who had suddenly become crazy.

Although he wasn’t sure what to do once he realized that Daniel was not dead yet, Seongwoo stuck around out of his feelings of guilt and affections for the other. They’d been together a long time. They’d been through things. They’d struggled and achieved their dreams together, always being the biggest source of support and comfort during the roughest of times. Daniel at least deserved better, even if he’d lost his mind.

He should take care of the injuries he caused, even if it involved brain damage. He should hear Daniel out, if he had any sort of explanation for his strange behavior. Well, sometimes in movies when people went crazy a bump in the head righted them back. Maybe he’d actually been helping by selfishly assaulting him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t wake up angry and then start strangling him or something.

The idea made Seongwoo shiver with chills in fear. Never in his life had he been scared of Daniel even in the midst of an argument. Despite his intimidating, massive size and fit body, Daniel was always a gentle soul and such a good tempered, kind, total softie that avoided conflict and hardly even raised his voice or cursed when he was angry. Until that day he’d never given his boyfriend a reason to be scared or want to run away.

Nearly an hour later, Daniel finally stirred, groaning and rubbing the back of his aching head. Seongwoo who had been waiting anxiously helped him sit up, then tenderly placed an ice pack on his head which was sporting a nasty bump. He was feeling relief, guilt, and concern more than anything else now, the time having calmed him considerably and allowed him to sort through his emotional storm. He couldn’t believe how he’d lost his calm completely, hurt Daniel, and thought such silly things when his lover might have been gone forever.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. You were acting weird and I got scared. I hit you with the lamp. It was just a natural survival instinct. I didn’t mean you harm. I love you and never would willingly hurt you, please believe that. I’m still here, though I could have fled. You were acting crazy and I got startled out of my wits. Shooting things out of your wrists. Dragging me across the room. I think anyone would have been scared in that situation. Probably would have called the police. Really, what the fuck was that all about anyway?”

“Seongwoo hyung. I’m not crazy. There’s nothing evil about what’s happened either. If you’ll just calmly listen, I’ll tell you the whole story about why I’m like this and why I have powers too. Can you do me that favor?”

Seongwoo took a deep breath and then nodded at the exhale. He was still more pale than usual like the time they’d spent two hours in a haunted house because Daniel was usually too terrified to move forward.

“I’m listening, so shoot.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you Marvel freak! Stop right there. You can’t go until you promise me!”

Seongwoo pulled Daniel’s arm down in the midst of putting on the head piece to cover up his face, practically shouting at him as if he’d been about to commit a grave crime.

“Hmm? Promise you what?” Daniel questioned cluelessly, puppy eyes sparkling with innocence.

“That you won’t do something reckless beyond your capabilities as a regular person and get yourself killed! You better not make me a miserable widow before we’ve even gotten engaged, I swear. If you die out there today, I will revive you as soon as I find your dumb body and choke you to death myself. You’ve been warned, so no stupidly dangerous stunts.”

Although Seongwoo was being a fierce diva in his threats and his hands were wrapped around his neck in a soft grip, Daniel wasn’t in the least bit intimidated. Seongwoo was too preciously adorable and pretty, that’s why. Like a hissing kitten with it’s fur sticking up all over. He crookedly grinned and chuckled with amusement, leaning in dangerously closer. Seongwoo fell back slightly, the prominent bump of his throat that was a tasty treat to nibble on shifted up and down as he nervously gulped. Daniel’s hand hovered near the middle of his back as they dipped like some romantic kiss scene in a movie.

“I promise I wouldn’t. How could I leave someone as adorable and gorgeous like you alone to be snagged by someone else? Nope, never ever. You’re stuck, staying mine forever, cutie. And when I come back, I’m going to reconfirm that by taking you hard and rough until our bed breaks. In case you forgot.”

For a moment, Daniel’s deep, husky, sultry voice had the elder seeing stars and shivering with anticipation. Their eyes locked on their plump, smooth lips, the chemistry between them stifling. Then, Seongwoo shook himself out of it and glared at him, sporting a sulky pout on his wavy, light pink lips.

“I’m being serious here, Daniel. I’m worried. Be careful. Don’t do anything dumb. Whatever you’d usually do, do the exact opposite, okay? Otherwise I might bite off all my fingernails to the raw, bloody skin.”

“Arasso, arasso. I’m serious that I will be careful. No dangerous stunts. No looking for trouble. I’ll stick to my word for you and only you. Because I love you so much. If I get hurt, I know you will become sad. My Ongie being sad is not allowed.”

He pacified his concerned, grumpy boyfriend with several sweet, firm kisses. He didn’t stop kissing him until he got the other giggling, smiling shyly and tinting a lovely coral shade. Then, he ducked his head down to take a languid, sensual nibble on his tasty adam’s apple, inciting a soft, subdued moan from the other. It was dang tempting to skip out on his adventures outside and see how ‘spidey sense’ or whatever powers he had running through his body from that mystery liquid would improve the sensations of making love.

Seongwoo pulled off too soon for his wishes, pressing a hand to his solid chest.

“As long as you promised, then there’s nothing else I can do to prevent you from going. You only have one day to live out your dream as Spiderman. So, go on~”

“Hmm, after one more. Your lips are so soft and tasty today. One more, please~” Daniel pleaded, leaning back in when Seongwoo attempted to press him off. His hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to his spandex covered body.

“No, Daniel, enough, you horndog, enough already, my lips are getting dry, this freaking kiss addict really, just go~” Seongwoo whined, attempting to escape but his cute puppy-whine-like pleas and affectionate nuzzles eventually worked in his favor.

The elder who couldn’t resist cuteness gave in, wrapping his arms around his neck and parting his lips in subtle invitation as Daniel pressed their mouths close. He tenderly cradled his true favorite person in the world that had long ago replaced Spiderman close, eagerly diving his tongue in to taste his silky, sweet as cotton candy mouth. One more kiss eventually turned into a dozen since the smitten, rowdy couple couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Woohoo~”

It took Daniel a number of hours and several clumsy, embarrassing, nearly catastrophic accidents to get the hang of flying using the web shooters that morning. Once he’d gotten accustomed, he was obsessed with the exhilarating, weightless feeling. He travelled between the shiny, towering skyscrapers of Seoul, gracefully flipping and spinning, pressing off the roofs, sign boards, or balconies in order to jump up even higher, getting more air on his moves.

He felt like Tarzan, only cooler. Unlike the vines, the webs could be created and controlled at will. He used them to bring him to wherever he needed, jerking his body away from colliding into something at the last moment, bolting him past objects, slinging himself into the sky.

He was taking a rest in a nearly vacant park with a coffee he’d ‘borrowed’ from a take-out counter of a small café, planning to drop money there tomorrow. He lifted his mask up only enough to uncover his lips so he could sip the warm, bitter liquid from the paper cup. It tasted sweet and comforting to him since he was in a good mood. It also gave him energy, though he didn’t think it was alright for him to only fly around all day having fun.

If he was going to pose and be seen as Spiderman, he should do some minor good deeds at least. He didn’t wish to ruin his favorite hero’s good reputation. He didn’t necessarily need to go looking for menacing villains. He figured he’d just help any troubled citizens if he happened to come across them.

After finishing the warm, milky coffee, he found some place to trash it because Spiderman was certainly no litterer nor was he himself. He took to wandering the streets, looking for any distressed citizens. People waved to him and took pictures of him, though luckily no-one followed him for long or invaded his personal space. He avoided answering questions because his voice would give him away.

Here and there in his journey he came across someone in need of help, moving without hesitation to assist. He snagged a bag back from a pick-pocketer. He saved a granny crossing the street at the wrong time. He climbed into a tree to get a toy that was stuck up there. He assisted the trashmen and some movers lifting heavy furniture into a van. He did everything that he could think of, feeling proud of himself and happier after he’d done good deeds.

“Who told you to get chocolate? I said strawberry! I won’t eat this crap. Why don’t you eat it?”

“No, I can’t…please don’t…I’m allergic…”

“Yeah, right. You’re such a liar. I’ve never heard of anyone being allergic to chocolate. Have you guys? See, no one has. If you’re not lying, then let’s just see what happens. Will you die from eating some? Or break out into hives? I’m curious. Eat it, take a bite, eat it!”

“Eat it, eat it, eat it!”

Daniel rushed to the shouting sounds. He came across some high schoolers cruelly bullying a nerdy, younger looking boy in an ally. They were holding his arms, pushed him into the wall, forcing his mouth open as he struggled and cried. They were about to shove the bread into his craned-open mouth when the bread disappeared completely from their hands.

“No one wants this, huh? It’s so yummy. Such a shame. Good thing I’m hungry and could use the sugar boost.”

Daniel hummed and licked his lips after taking a big bite of the unwrapped bread in his hand full of chocolate cream. The students fell backwards, terrified expressions on their face.

“Shouldn’t you be at school? It’s not time for it to be finished I don’t think.”

“Uh, yes! We’ll go! We’re going now! Don’t punish us, Spiderman. This is our friend. We were just joking, swear it!”

The older students scrambled away in a panic, leaving the tidily-dressed nerd wiping his tears, head hung in shame. Daniel came up to the sniffling boy and patted his head in comfort, watching the fleeing boys. He took another bite of the brown bread, chuckling in amusement.

“You’re alright now. Don’t hang around with those kinds of jerks. Don’t let them push you around. You’ve got to stand up for yourself if you want bullying to stop. Say no and if it continues, tell adults. That could have been dangerous.”

“T-thank you…”

“You’re welcome. I know what it’s like. I was bullied before too.”

“What did you do?”

“I got physically and mentally stronger and then I beat them up if they tried to bully me again. They left me alone once they saw I was no pushover anymore.”

“Oh, I see…”

“100 push ups a day, that will do the trick.”

“100? I’m not sure I can even do ten…I’ll try though. But, Spiderman, your voice is different from TV.”

Daniel clamped shut, tossed the rest of the bread into the garbage, and put his mask back on. That was his que to move on before his real identity got revealed. He was about to say goodbye and shoot his web up onto the roof to start his getaway. Suddenly, the boys screamed and started running back in their direction. They were saying that there were giant rats and one of their friends had gotten bit.

Daniel shot a thick string of webbing onto the balcony, then pulled himself up to perching on top of the flat, thin metal strip, long legs splayed, balancing delicately. Usually he wasn’t quite this nimble or acrobatic, but the powers seemed to enhance those athletic abilities tenfold. He couldn’t do it as coolly and gracefully as Spiderman but he wasn’t so bad now that he’d gotten the hang of it from his flying, rail balancing, and wall-scaling practices that morning.

From the balcony, he was able to get a good, panoramic view of the activity going on below. There were indeed giant rats scampering about the end of the alley, defiling the surroundings with their grotesque, scruffy appearance. They looked like something mutated in a lab that recently escaped from the sewers, covered in grime and pussy scrapes, their eyes crazed and largely white. He knew at a glance that they were not something natural; even before they started melting metal and smashing solid cement with their fangs. One of the students was lying on the ground in the back, groaning as he cradled his torn up, bleeding arm.

“You guys run for now. Call an ambulance. I’ll get your friend out of harm’s way.”

The uniformed students fled around the corner without a second of hesitation once he’d ordered. Daniel stayed perched on the railing, fighting the monsters from a safe distance. He took care of the ones that were closest to the edges of the alley, especially those nearest to the injured student, by lassoing and squeezing them with his webbing around the throat. Some fell asleep from the tight grip interrupting the flow of oxygen to their brains. Others that were more stubborn and attempted to bite off his strings which was a smart move considering their cousins he had to bound their mouths as well. Then, with a jerk of his hand, he sent them crashing into the cement parts of the walls repeatedly until they fainted.

The distant sounds of sirens drew closer and most of the rat monsters had collapsed on the ground. At that moment, he noticed a man in a trench coat acting suspicious. He rushed out of a store, ducking his head down, looking left and right, carrying a brief case protectively. The way that he was acting jittery made Daniel suspect that he was likely a thief, the case containing some sort of stolen valuable. He figured the rats might have been released or summoned by this person as a distraction allowing him to escape.

As quietly as possible, he crawled along the walls of the buildings the figure served through or around, his fingers and feet somehow able to stick to any surface, allowing him to move easily along the surface like an expert rock climber might. The man disappeared into the subway station. Daniel snuck along the ceiling unobserved by the busy commuters who only had their destination and the time on their minds. Once he found what train that the man was about to get onto, he climbed onto the top of it, waiting for him to enter.

He was planning to snatch the briefcase from him on the way in. However, just before he could attempt it, the suspicious trenched man noticed him and stuffed it under his jacket, sticking closer to others as they crowded to get onto the train after the arriving passengers left. Since he didn’t have a good opening to snag the case without his web sticking to other innocents, he decided to let the man win this round.

Daniel laid flat on the train roof, keeping low because there wasn’t all that much space between the roof of the tunnels and the top of the train. He held on to the edge, observing the man through the window. As soon as the train began to move though, the man also moved away. It was difficult to see him through the crowd of standing people, especially when he was moving quickly. Daniel crawled, rolled along the flat roof of the cars, hopping over the gaps between where the separate cars connected. Every few seconds, he’d hang his head over the edge to peek through the windows, hoping for a glimpse of that beige coat. 

He managed to find the coated man at the last car, having to break through the window with his feet in order to stop him in the middle of attacking the driver. People were already screaming and fleeing into another car, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone being injured by the splayed glass. Still, he’d given them all warning to get back and stay away just in case, assuring that he’d take care of the perpetrator and keep them safe. Except for a few passengers who hung around in the corners filming the heroic acts going on, most people were safely in another car.

Daniel was extremely grateful at that moment for his previous boxing lessons and his natural ability. He’d always been good at dodging, quite fast at getting in a solid punch before his opponent. It was sort of ironic that Seongwoo had told him to learn something else because a violent sport such as that was useless in their low-crime city.

Daniel had the man dragged out into the middle of the aisle, pinned and bruised all over the face in a minute. He stopped when he noticed that the case was nowhere to be seen and the man refused to give him any information. Any time he asked about it, he merely smirked, staring at him defiantly like he’d never tell his dirty secret.

“There’s a ticking coming from a case! It could be a bomb!”

Panicked screams and thundering steps shot into his ears. People started fleeing into the nearby car in a colorful swarm.

“Shit,” Daniel cursed, shaking the man by the collar fiercely. “Is that what was in it? You’re a terrorist? Where did you plant it? How much time is it set for?” he growled.

When the man refused to answer, Daniel became furious. He wasn’t able to control the power in his next swing with his burst of anger, which led to the struck man going unconscious. Of course, the striker didn’t feel guilty because he surely wasn’t anywhere close to dead from that, plus he was a bad person who fully deserved an even fiercer beating than that.

“Spiderman! Help us! There’s a bomb! Please dismantle it!”

Daniel groaned. That was one thing he had no idea how to do but Spiderman probably would know of. If he cut the wires incorrectly or failed to reach the case in time, then they’d all be cremated into ash.

“Stop the train and let the people out, immediately!”

First, he ordered the driver of the train who made a hurried announcement and yanked the brakes. The train jerked as it slowed, people fell over covering their ears and shouting, the wheels on the tracks created a terrible screeching noise. Daniel wasted no time waiting for the train to fully halt. He crawled along the ceiling like a bug, using his webbing to fling himself forward to the car that was being avoided, the only empty one.

He found the case sitting innocently on an overhead rack. It was ticking and the locks on it required a combination he couldn’t possibly know. Since there was no telling when it would explode but the ominous ticking sounds suggested it would be soon, Daniel climbed through the open side door. People were rushing out of the train, violently shoving each other in their haste to climb the stairs to another floor of the station, only thinking of getting as far away from the bomb as possible in order to survive.

He searched the emptier parts of the station in a panic, judging where it would be safest for it to be left to explode, where he could assure most people would be evacuated out before that happened. He decided it was better not to be a part of the nearby buildings since it was mid-afternoon; there were surely people at work or eating their lunch anywhere. Too many to be safely moved out in a matter of minutes. Plus, the building would be damaged, collapsing and harming businesses and people around the vicinity outside. It would bring harm to the community even if he could manage to get everyone cleared out of the space he left the case.

Instead, he opted after silent debate to run along the top of the train, then travel by web up the nearest tallest building he could find, climbing and climbing higher. He balanced atop a large billboard on top of that building, some thirty stories up from the surface of the city streets below. The word seemed to have gotten around that there was a bomb that could explode any moment. The pedestrians were either fleeing the premises by foot, bike, or vehicle, or pointing up at him, chattering about what would happen and what they should do in this hazardous situation.

The ominous ticking sound inside of the case was becoming louder and faster, signaling what he thought that the time must be running low. He attached his web securely to the handle, wrapped the thick, sticky string around the middle of the whole case several times, and then tossed it as hard as he could straight up into the sky, allowing the web to extend an infinite amount, prepared to swing it back and attempt to toss it again if necessary. Luckily, it burst into a ball of flames and smoke in the sky, far from anything.

In the end, Daniel had somehow managed to save the day without any destruction of property or people injured. Although he hadn’t been looking for trouble, somehow trouble had managed to find him anyway. Maybe it was the destiny of wearing a superhero suit.

The suited man precariously perched on the top of the flagpole, broad, muscular shoulders easing up and long legs bent out with an immense wave of relief and fatigue.

“Thank goodness…I scraped through that…Seongwoo would have been devastated if I died. I couldn’t stand the thought of him being all alone. Or someone taking my spot as his next boyfriend, no way that’s allowed to happen.”

He became distracted from thinking about his boyfriend he suddenly missed and wanted to rush back to their home to hug tightly. The crowd was cheering enthusiastically for him. Not chanting his name though, of course, but that of the person who originally owned the suit. They didn’t stop to think for a moment that another, completely regular person might be inside of it, working as a substitute at the superhero’s request. Because, well, who would have thought that was even possible? He certainly never had, even though he was a huge fan and literally dreamed of doing such amazing supernatural acts in the past.

“Spiderman! Spiderman! Spiderman!”

Daniel sheepishly chuckled, then waved cheerfully down at the people who were hardly more than specks. He felt bashful but also extremely proud of himself. He’d managed to do a good job protecting the city without getting found out or causing issues for his hero later. The moment was another little boy’s dream come true.

“Whew~ What a day!”

Seongwoo just barely recovered from screaming, having flung the book he was reading in bed, jumping so high that his glasses went askew. The book hurled towards the suited man swinging in through the windows he’d just kicked open with a bang. It narrowly missed Daniel’s head, thumping against the wall. It was a rude interruption to Seongwoo’s relaxing night-time routine that he didn’t at all appreciate, sending him into a nearly hysterical state.

“Yah, just because you have some fancy powers doesn’t mean you can just barge in through the window like that! We have a door, why don’t you try using it? And freaking knocking like any well-bred person would instead of a damn stray mutt! You gave me a damn heart attack! How many times are you trying to shock me to death today, seriously?! Daniel Kang, what the fuck?!”

Daniel laughed joyfully, slipping off his mask and shaking out his shaggy, soaked, dark blonde hair. Seongwoo had spat words out quicker than most rappers could, not taking a single breath between. It was so astounding that one might have thought he developed super powers too.

“Don’t I give you one every other day with how handsome and charming I am, hyung? Surprised you’re still alive when your boyfriend is this awesome.”

“Psh. This cocky prick. I should loosen some of that hot air by pricking you with a needle, I see. One day as a superhero and your already big head’s expanded like a blimp. I’ve got half a mind to break up with you. Nah, ah, ah, don’t you dare sit your dirty, wet butt down on this cozy, perfectly dry bed, mister! You’re not allowed to lay down even for five seconds until you go take a shower! If you try it, you’re sleeping outside in the hallway!”

Daniel winced and rubbed his smarting behind where Seongwoo had cruelly kicked him as he attempted to sit down.

“Meanie. How could you be so heartless to your boyfriend who labored all day getting rid of evil?”

Daniel pouted his plump lips into a heart-shaped duck mouth. Seongwoo snorted, rolled his eyes, and set his hands on his slim waist.

“Yeah, right. You? The coward who can hardly vanquish a bee that snuck in during summer? I can’t believe it.”

“Well, you better. Because I probably will appear on the news tomorrow. Then, you’ll be proven wrong.”

“Oh, really? Goodie, goodie. This I’ve got to see, even if it means waking up early on a Saturday.” Seongwoo clapped his hands, resembling an excited child.

Daniel attempted to use the head piece as a towel for his sweaty, stingy hair, huffing slightly from his exhausting day but smiling because it had been exhilarating. He was still high off the feeling that flying and using superpowers gave him. It felt weird to stand and use his hands like a normal human.

Seongwoo sat cross-legged on the bed, hugging a pillow, now smiling almost too beautiful to be real. Even bare-faced with his huge, dorky reading glasses on, he looked like he was in the middle of a photoshoot.

“So~ How was your magical day as a superhero? Tell me all about it. I bet it was a blast.”

“Freaking tiring actually. I’m totally beat, an inch from passing out I bet. A good experience, lots of exciting moments, but it’s more physically grueling than the day that I had two concerts back to back. I’ll stick to being an idol if given the choice. I’ll never complain about it being difficult again, that’s for certain. There’s jobs far worse in the world, as it turns out. I’ve learned a valuable lesson.”

“Hmm. Even more tiring and hectic than your current job? I see. At least you had a chance to live out your childhood dream. Thank you for coming back safely in one piece as promised. You did a great job, baby. I’m proud of you.”

Daniel was surprised by his boyfriend a moment later voluntarily clinging to him and giving him sweet nuzzles and compliments to boot. His moods changed so fast sometimes it could give you whiplash. He looked down with a pleased, affectionate grin, tossing the head piece so he could bring him closer to fully enjoy the perfect way their bodies fit together.

“Did you secretly have a thing for suits? It seems like you can’t resist me. You’ve forgiven me and returned to being my favorite snuggle-muffin. This morning you let me steal a lot of kisses. You’re even getting drenched but don’t seem to mind. You’ve got a suit kink, don’t you? Just seeing me like this makes your knees weak and your throat dry, huh?”

Daniel teased him, pressing their mouths close enough to almost brush, stifling tension brewing between them.

“Hmm, maybe? Who knows…” Seongwoo answered with a mysterious, edible grin, dark orbs flickering to between his lips and eyes.

Indeed, he found that Daniel looked hot in the suit since it stretched over his fit body like a glove, his muscles seeming all the larger, about to tear the cloth. He thought he wore that suit ten times better than Spiderman. But it was probably simply that he found his boyfriend super hot in anything, lesser, tighter fabric all the better. He tended to grow weak when Daniel looked charismatic and attractive, which could be increased if he was in certain styles and not smiling that dimply, youthful, angelic, signature grin of his when he was amused, bashful, or blissful. He’d forgiven him much earlier in the afternoon, that changing to concern about why he hadn’t returned after the sun set. 

“I’m fine getting drenched for you. You deserve it. Plus, it just looks like you could use a hug. You had a long, eventful day.”

“Yeah, you bet I could. Gimme some loving, darling. Yes, that’s the good stuff~”

The younger collapsed on the elder’s shoulder, squeezing him close and feeling as if his fatigue were being washed away. His boyfriend’s hugs had always been the most magical ones he’d ever experienced, which is why he’d asked him out all those years ago, because he needed to be healed at the end of the day. He could hug Seongwoo all day long if only he’d let him, though some free weekends he allowed almost half the day.

Seongwoo rubbed his back, cooing sympathetically. “Aigoo, aigoo, my poor baby. Was it that difficult? Weren’t you scared? What kind of things did you have to deal with?”

“Same as you would see in movies. Only this was real life. Villains are much nastier and stronger than I imagined they’d be. I was closed to being crushed and slashed in half several times. Saying that it was difficult is a drastic understatement.”

“Ah, is that so? Somehow, I can’t picture it. Even when I see superheroes fighting on the news, it looks like it’s fake or part of filming somehow. I can’t wrap my mind around it since I’ve never seen it with my own eyes.”

“I hope that you never do. You’d shit your pants.”

That earned him a sharp slap on his plump bottom. “Yah, the one who is a coward scared of dark, ghosts, bugs, snakes and so many other things is NOT me! There’s nothing I’m scared of. Well, except losing you…”

“Eh, so cheesy. I should go away and risk my life more often. I like this new side of you,” Daniel teased, rubbing the brunette’s head as he squeezed around his back tighter and brushed his nose on his chest.

“Nope. I will only allow one day. If Spiderman comes here pulling another stunt like this, tell him he has to get permission from Mary J-ong first. Today was hard on me too, just for a different reason. Your special day is going to be up soon. So…is there maybe one more thing that you’d like to do? Or have you had enough crazy for a lifetime?”

“Hmm. Today was sure something else. I don’t think there’s anything—oh! I know! There is something that I’ve always wanted to try that I can’t do alone or as a regular person. Remember in the first movie, there was this upside-down kiss in the rain scene? I want to attempt that!”

Seongwoo scrunched up his kissable nose in distaste. “Ew~ I’m not getting drenched in the middle of the night just for you to fulfill one of your many perverted fantasies, Daniel.”

“Ah, true. Like a cat, you truly hate the rain. And every other source of water. Hmm, how about we just do it here? I can hang from the ceiling. I’ll be reasonable since I likely shortened your life span today.”

Seongwoo hugged him, brushing the wet spandex suit that was deliciously tight in the best bulging areas, laying his cheek on his broad, comfy shoulder. He thought silently for awhile. In the end, he decided that he’d comply.

“Normally I wouldn’t agree to this sort of thing, but I DO think that you deserve a reward. For doing good things for society. And for keeping your promise to me. Sure, get to hanging, Spider D. I’ll agree to your dirty requests this one time.”

Seongwoo watched with a well-groomed eyebrow raised in a statement of being impressed as Daniel gracefully back flipped, shooting a string that stuck to the ceiling. He hung upside down with the dangling string between his bent legs, gently swaying. Seongwoo held his shoulders, bringing him to a stand-still. They gazed at each other fondly with gentle smiles, getting lost in their own romantic world with their heads close together.

Daniel confessed honestly, choked-up emotion ringing through his tone that hit them both hard straight in the chest. “I missed you, hyung.”

“I missed you too, baby. I could hardly get any work done because I can’t message you to check if you’re alright or chat with you like we normally do. You know, even without a suit or powers, you will always be a hero to me. Close your eyes for your reward, my hero.”

Seongwoo tenderly held Daniel’s face, brushing his thumbs along his cheeks. Gradually they closed the gaps between their curved mouths, bringing them together. They parted after a couple of sweet pecks, turning their heads as the rougher tops of their tongues glided and swirled languidly in various directions, performing a sensual, passionate tango. It was even hotter than in the movie they recalled but also full of emotions because they were intensely in love.

The couple broke away from their passionate upside-down kiss to the resounding sounds of clapping coming from the windowsill. Seongwoo gasped and covered his mouth, falling back, pale as if he’d seen a ghost. Daniel, this time around, remained still with a welcoming, beaming smile as if he was reuniting with a family member. A young, handsome man in a tuxedo was sitting on their window, giving them an applause.

“Wow. Wow~ Bravo, bravo! I think you guys deserve an Oscars. That kiss scene was better than what I did before. I should have put that sort of kiss into the wedding ceremony, now that I think of it. Then it would have been more memorable. It was a bit too much yawnsville classic maybe.”

Seongwoo squealed again behind his hand at the familiar voice, his eyes widening further. Daniel flipped onto his feet and dispatched the string from his wrist with something like a wind swirl that cut like a shuriken blade. Then, he proudly introduced the other two who hadn’t met.

“Seongwoo, this is Spiderman. Spiderman, this is my own Mary Jane. Someday we might get married.”

“Oh, really? I’d love to come. It’s an invite then. Hi there~”

Seongwoo was again dumbfounded when the man casually talked and waved to him, as if he were any other same age friend their age meeting up at a party. He shyly waved back after several silent moments since he didn’t want to be thought of as rude. The man then turned to Daniel and Seongwoo felt like a third party watching them chat in friendly tones.

“Thanks for doing this for me, dude. Were there any problems?”

“Sort of but nothing major. I took care of it just as I know you would. I didn’t ruin your reputation or damage any property. So, there’s not going to be any piles of bills stuffed in your mailbox.”

“Oh, that’s impressive. So, you ran into trouble outside, huh? Never a boring day in the life of superheroes and villains, I suppose. That suit just attracts issues, MJ says, and I’ve got to agree after all these years she’s kinda right there. You did a good job though. I caused accidents for years, as you know, being my biggest fan and all. Seems you’re more a natural than me. Or wiser, possibly.”

“Eh, no need for the exaggerated flattery. No one can do what you can do. I didn’t look cool. I’m still clumsy moving around with the web shooter. You’ll see in the morning news I bet. How did the wedding go?”

“It was rather boring, uneventful, and way too long and flowery for my tastes. But the important thing was that it went without a hitch just as MJ wished. She got her dream wedding without any pests crashing it or me having to slip away to do trash-collecting duty.”

“That’s good. At least she was happy. I’m glad I could assist you guys to have your special day go as planned.”

“It’s all thanks to you. Sincerely, thanks a lot. Mind if I have the suit back, dude? This tuxedo is torture, so constricting and insufferably hot. It’s just not me, ya know?”

“Sure. I totally understand. It’s really comfortable than any normal clothes. You can use our bathroom.”

Daniel gestured towards the closed door down the hall, then started unzipping the back of the borrowed suit. Seongwoo went to help him after the man was out of sight, sort of scared to get close to him somehow because he was a global celebrity with freaky powers. He felt like he was interacting with someone who just jumped out of the TV screen.

Daniel brought him the suit to change into and a few minutes later he was out of the bathroom, looking head to toe the Spiderman they all knew of. Seongwoo had been forced to see his photos and figures often because Daniel was an obsessive fan. The tuxedo was folded and tucked under his arm.

“Well, I’ll be off then. Have a good night, fellas! Thanks again and sorry for the trouble. If there’s any way I can make it up to you, let me know.”

“Um, Spiderman, sir…”

The man turned around curiously just as his hands grabbed the edges of the window to jump out. “Yeah? What’s up, dude?”

“Could you…maybe…give me your autograph…I don’t need anything in return, but if that was possible, I’d be an ecstatic, eternally grateful fan…Something that let’s me know my amazing memories weren’t a dream.”

At Seongwoo’s gentle pressing, a shy, half-naked Daniel stepped forward to the superhero with a paper and pen held gingerly in his shaky hands. Seongwoo knew that one of Daniel’s biggest dreams/points on his bucket list was to meet Spiderman and get his autograph. Without Seongwoo’s encouragement, he wouldn’t have had the guts to do it.

The man patted him on the shoulder, saying cheerfully, “Sure, sure. No problem! That’s nothing at all considering how you’ve helped me.”

He wrote a long message, thanking him for his support all these years and hoping he’d be a fan for life before signing the paper.

“How are you feeling?” Seongwoo asked, rubbing Daniel’s back.

Spiderman was gone, the windows open to reveal the coal-black sky and their swaying sheer curtains dripping water on the floor from the light drizzle continuing outside.

“I’m feeling great. Suddenly not as tired as before. Is it time to show you a power I still have left? I’m still Super D, but the D doesn’t stand for Daniel, if you know what I mean.”

Seongwoo slapped his ample, boxer covered booty at his suggestive tone and sparking, wicked eyes.

“This horndog never changes, aigoo. Take a shower first and then, let’s see if you’re still up for it. I might just be asleep by the time you get out, so don’t take too long. You’ve been offered and warned, so no sulking if you miss out because you’re being a snail.”

The smirking photographer winked before getting on the bed with a suggestive pose, unbuttoning the top of his pajamas to reveal his firm, shapely chest. Instantly, Daniel’s wolfish eyes lingered there, fingers twitching and mouth watering.

“Wait for me! I’ll finish this like I’m the Flash this time!”

The younger smacked his lips hard on the elder’s soft cheek, making Seongwoo giggle and flush, then sprinted for the bathroom. Seongwoo placed the forgotten signature on the stand that had a large, plastic covered photo of Daniel’s hero since childhood. He crossed his arms and smiled, staring at the signature with wonder. The shower was already going, Daniel humming happily as he furiously scrubbed with sudsy hands, probably reliving his day that beat all days (besides all their firsts or special days) as the amazing Spiderman, powers included.

“Can’t believe we met Spiderman and Daniel even got to live as him, the real suit and superpowers and all. I still sort of thought he was crazy, until just a moment ago. If this was a dream, it was the strangest, most detailed one I’ve ever had…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random fluffy, super natural, rom com idea I had in my head since the middle of last year. Purely just something for fun inspired by Daniel's Spiderman obsession which I've always found extremely adorable. Finally, you get to see it yay~ I hope it was a light read and made you laugh or smile. I had fun writing it, it was also something new for me with the flying and action parts. I decided not to put in a real scene from the movies because I'm lazy to do research. I simply watched some fight clips and came up with it on my own. Hope it wasn't all that lame or boring.
> 
> How nice it would be if this sort of fanboy dream come true. I want to be a hero for a day as well. But I would be someone else because I'm not acrobatic enough to be Spiderman. Though it's perfect for Daniel, he's so graceful and good at controlling his body when he's b-boying and such. Who would you choose to become? What power would you like to possess? Or will you be like Ong and want absolutely nothing to do with it cus it freaks you out? Haha, I might be more like that actually. I don't wanna get into dangerous situations and die actually. 
> 
> See you soon for something longer ^^ Everyone, take care and happy fangirling~ Hope you had a good science week! 
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
